Hidden Within
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: AU: After deverstating events Peter Parker finds himself being taken in by the X-MEN. What if Spiderman gained his powers at a younger age? What if he was hiding something from them that could be...?
1. Prologue

I don't own X-men orSpiderman. They belong to Marvel not me, only this story belongs to be.

* * *

**X-MEN/Spiderman – Hidden Within**

**Prologue**

It has been years since it happened.

Gaining his powers from a Spider-bite at a young age, eight at least, at a Genetic Research Centre and then the loss of his Uncle Ben in a carjacking incident that he could have prevented but didn't because of his selfishness. The very man who had brought him up with his Aunt may after his parents were killed in a plane crash when he was a mere infant. Ever since then he had used his powers to make a difference and to protect the people of New York City.

And then everything went haywire, as that was the first of many deaths to come. Norman Osborn 'Green Goblin', Harry Osborn 'Green Goblin II", Dr Otto Octavius 'Dr Ock', Flint Marko 'Sandman', Captain Stacy and Gwen Stacy. Even Aunt May, Mary Jane Watson and her Aunt Anna who had been killed because he couldn't save them after he had put them in danger in the first place, now both Carnage and Venom were trapped in another dimension, never to return.

So for the past three months he had moved from one foster home to another, never staying in one place for too long. He had stopped being Spiderman almost altogether but he did use his powers in emergencies though he made sure no one ever saw him.

* * *

Review, please be nice. This is my first story I have ever done with X-men and Spiderman.


	2. Calling Out Part 1

**I don't own Spiderman or X-men Evolution, as they both belong to Marvel. The only thing that I own is this story. **

* * *

**X-MEN/Spiderman – Hidden Within**

**Chapter 1 – Calling Out Part 1**

_Screaming was all that could be heard as well as the sound of flames crackling in the background as the flames became an inferno._

_Smoke was beginning to fill his lungs as he tried to move underneath the debris. But it was no use as some of the metal timbers that had fallen from the ceiling had his legs trapped to the floor, his strength had just about failed him even though he was stronger than any normal human ever since he was bitten by that radioactive spider several years ago and yet it wouldn't even budge._

_Slowly the screams died away until the only sounds that could be heard was himself choking and the flames even though the screams had vanished, the silence was just as deafening. Suddenly his Spider sense went into overdrive as more of the ceiling caved in on him, quickly he moved his arms to protect his face. When he felt nothing more fall on top of him except that the smoke was getting thicker causing him to cough more violently. As he calmed down enough he slowly moved his arms away from his face only to see a dark figure standing by where the door used to be a couple of meters away. The figure looked humanoid enough but it was hard to tell as the smoke and flames made it hard to see. Suddenly the figure charged straight towards him before suddenly pouncing, claws out stretched.._

* * *

Peter eyes suddenly snapped open before coming into focus only to find himself sitting at a base of a tree in the middle of Central Park, New York City. Slowly he got up and stretched before letting out a depressed yawn as he picked up his backpack that had all of his things in side. He looked at his watch to see it was only 13:00pm in the afternoon, he groaned quietly to himself. He had slept most of the morning away from walking around most of the night. He had been sleeping roughly for the past three months as he didn't have any money to get room for some nights nor did he want to go back to the orphanage as they would properly send him back to another foster family.

For four months he had moved from one foster home to another, the last foster home he was at was in Canada and that one was the worst of the lot. Not that he wished to remember any part of those terrible memorise. As he walked out of the park he saw a couple of young children no older the six or seven playing with their parents at a game of tag. This made him feel as though he had missed out on many things like having family to care for him and having friends that wouldn't beat you up because you were a nerd with interests for the future then mess around and beat you up each day.

He shook his head negatively as he tried to get rid of these thoughts to no provable, so instead he looked away and placed his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk out of the park. Slowly a painful memory appeared in his mind making him want to break something with anger but didn't as he didn't wish for people to notice him, not after everything he had...no, he mustn't think about the past.

**Flashback Begins**

_"You fucking brat, look what you've done now!" Jackson yelled punching the boy in the stomach causing Peter to lunge forward in pain. __**(If you haven't guessed, Jackson is Peter's forth foster father who was supposed to look after him.)**__ Which he had done for the first week and a half but he had somehow found out about his abilities and had began believing that Peter was a mutant. Since then he had began seeing the boy in a different light along with his family and began hating the boy._

"_But I didn't..." Peter couldn't even finish as the man had grabbed him roughly by the hair, forcing Peter to stand. If you're asking or thinking about why Peter wasn't fighting back it was because his powers have been on the blip recently, making him powerless against the man._

"_Look what you did, mutie" Jackson yelled as he forced the boy to look at where he was pointing. There at the corner of the kitchen was his adopted Mother 'Julie' watching them, with so called tears running down her face. Her so called cries were full of laughter, evil laughter as Peter struggled to be free as she slowly came forward before punching him in the face._

_Suddenly the front door opened as a man walked in with a mask placed firmly on his face showing no emotion what so ever as his laid_ _his cold eyes on the boy. Julie's face suddenly became serious. 'Ah, the good doctor's arrived." _

'_I believe that I have mentioned that he wasn't to be harmed" he stated calmly. "No matter, he'll do."_

**Flashback Ending**

Thankfully that memory puffed away as it did, Peter felt his stomach grumble in protest on having not eaten for a couple of days. _'I guess just eating chocolate bars has its limits'_ Peter though as rain began to fall.

Quickly he picked up his pace as the rain came down harder, hitting his clothes like bee stings. Speaking of clothes, the only clothes he had were the ones he was wearing: a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans and trainers in addiction not good for wet weather. His clothes were covered in rips from having to sleep rough due to the fact he hasn't got any money to find a place to stay or buy a coat, if he had found a place to stay, too many people would ask questions or send him back to foster care.

Carefully he slid in and out of the shadows, trying not to be seen by anyone.

* * *

Scott merely groaned, he couldn't believe what was happening. First he gets asked by Rogue to drop her and Kitty off at the mall and then due to some accident he gets stuck in traffic with the two arguing girls in the back over which shop they were going to first whilst the other X-Men had gone to the shopping mall using the X-van much earlier in the day.

"Hey Scott, just drop us off at the next junction it would make it easy for us to get to the mall" Rogue stated as she glanced out the window next to her.

"Like, it will make it easy for us to get there in the first place anyway" Kitty said but all they got was a sign. '_But no, you had to ask Scott.'_

He merely looked over his shoulder before looking back to the road as the traffic had stated moving again. 'You wanted a lift, so stick to it."

Kitty merely crossed her arms across her chest whilst Rogue continued to look out of her window, when something caught the corner of her eye but when she looked to see what it was it, it was gone.

"Like, what's up Rogue?" Kitty asked noticing Rogue's sudden mood change on how hard she was looking out the window.

"Nothing I thought I saw something" Rogue answered as leaned back into her seat.

* * *

Duncan Matthews merely glared at his younger half brother and his mates before turning to get something out of his car. "Hey Flash," he called as the young boy turned to look at him as he through some beer cans over to them.

"Men, you're the best bro" Flash stated as he opened his can and began to chug it down his throat. "What are you guys waiting for?"

"I dunno man, won't we get caught?" Derek Sanchez **(if that's how you spell it?) **the Star Runner Back asked looking at Flash's older brother.

"You guys are such losers, it's time to get toasted" Matthews answered, each of them nodding to him in agreement as Flash chucked his can into the nearest bin five meters away.

"Score," Duncan merely rolled his eyes at their loudness on such an easy target.

Once they had managed to calm down enough something or someone caught the corner Flash's eye whilst walking past the shops in the shadows. A boy slightly younger then himself, was hiding in the shadow, an evil smirk spread across his face once he recognised who that person was.

"Parker," Flash yelled only to get noticed by the figure, who suddenly made a break for it. "Get back here nerd boy."

* * *

Peter quickly disappeared into the crowds of people whilst remaining in the shadows. Many of the shops he had walked past had outside stalls and it wasn't likely that any of the shop workers were going to complain about such small editable objects going missing, like sweets and crisps, weren't always everyone's first priority as things in shops stalls disappear all of the time and anyway a guy got to eat somehow, right?

Quickly he hid around the corner into an alleyway, away from the public and the busy streets of New York City. Slowly he dug into his pockets to see what he had managed to swipe. He had two chocolate bars and a packet of crisps. _'Well, that was easier than expected, but I'm not going to get far on these."_

Slowly Peter ate what he had managed to swipe. Once he finished, Peter headed off back onto the streets once again. He held his arms around his chest as he tried to keep warm, _'talk about getting wet.'_

As he continued to walk in the shadows, he heard someone very familiar yell out his name "Parker." He recognised that voice anywhere, he took one look over his shoulder and instantly knew he shouldn't have. Flash Thomson and his gang were heading straight towards him and it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon. There was one other person with them and he had an uncanny resemblance to Flash but was much older with the exception of blond hair, green eyes and a different coloured jacket properly from a football team.

One word instantly came to Peter's mind and that one word was _RUN._

* * *

Rogue merely glanced around the shops around the shopping mall, she just couldn't seem to be able to find anything that she liked not that she had any time to look around as Kitty was dragging her along, not allowing her to stop to have a look around for herself. Not that she had a choice in the matter as Scott had told everyone to stay together in pairs. Of course he want off with Jean, Kurt was with Tabitha, Bobby was with Jubilee and Rogue was stuck with Kitty _Great._

"Hey Rogue what's wrong? You've like hardly looked at anything!" Kitty asked stopping to turn and look at her.

"You're the one dragging me around so fast that I can't get enough time to look at anything!" Rogue answered glaring at Kitty before thinking back to the movement she saw before. '_What was it?'_

"Rogue, hello?"

"What?" Rogue asked slapping Kitty's hand away from her face.

"You were like, spacing out. Thinking about Remy again?" Kitty asked, ignoring the glare she was getting.

"I am not, Get out of here" Rogue stated hands on hips.

"Ah, come on Rogue. What's wrong in that?"

Rogue was about to say something when there was an explosion from above. Causing the entire mall to shake and parts of the ceiling to collapse, causing major panic as everyone was trying to get out of the mall as fast as possible without getting hurt.

"Rogue, Kitty, Look out!"

* * *

**Okay, this is chapter 1. What do you guys think? And I must apologise for having to sort out this chapter as when I tried my computer kept, without all the technical references, promptly freaked out on me.**


	3. Calling Out Part 2

**X-MEN/Spiderman – Hidden Within**

**Chapter 2: Calling Out Part 2**

_L__ast__ time..._

_"Ah, come on Rogue. What's wrong in that?"_

_Rogue was about to say something when there was an explosion from above. Causing the entire mall to shake and parts of the ceiling to collapse, causing major panic as everyone was trying to get out of the mall as fast as possible without getting hurt._

_"Rogue, Kitty, Look out!"_

**Half an hour earlier**

_'Of all the places I could have gone to, why did it have to be somewhere so busy?'_ Peter thought in frustration as he ran through the busy crowd of people who were busy shopping for something or another, causing Peter to bumped into people, so slowing down was the only option he had left. Quickly he hid behind one of the many columns that had been placed simultaneously around the mall, properly for decoration or for holding up the ceiling, or maybe for both of these two reasons. Slowly he edged towards the side to see if he was still being followed, only to freeze where he was.

"Now where did that brat go?" Flash asked questionably as he and his mates came to a stop just ten meters from where Peter was hiding. "He couldn't have gotten far, split up and find him. He's not getting away that easily."

"Gotcha boss."

Slowly Peter came out from where he was hiding as Flash and his gang splitted up into different directions searching for him. Slowly Peter looked around seeing as he was safe for the moment, Peter felt uncomfortable with the amount of people was by him. They didn't look at him, which he was thankful for as they were too busy to notice a street kid in their homey lives. But Peter knew exactly what mall he ran into. _'Manhattan Mall...'_

It was then that another came to him, 'Where did that older guy go, I swear he was right behind me?' Peter thought looked around frantically for him but he couldn't see anything except other people and shops stores. Wanting to get a better view of the mall, he walked over to the side and stopped by the glass and marble railing banister. Which over looked two floor's down and one floor up, the other floors above the floor her was on had been converted into back into to commercial office real estate. After fifteen minutes of looking for that guy, he gave up when he felt his spider-sense tingle slightly, warning him faintly that something was going to happen. It was unusual to feel his spider-sense tingle this way. It felt like a radar, as his curiosity got the better of him, he found himself walking halfway through the mall only to stop just outside 'Radio Shack'. Feeling confused as to why his spider-sense would alert him here, he entered.

For a radio station it was oddly quite, Peter knew that any radio station should be busy, but it was peaceful. Something was wrong. Walking to the room at the far end of the station. He stopped, he could hear people yelling, well one person yelling and another whimpering.

Slowly opening the door, he noticed two people in the room, a gentleman in his early forties was standing by a wall dragging what looked like a broken leg down the corridor to the back exit while another man standing by one of the radio stations. It was Electro. How he escaped prison was anyone's guess. It was then that Peter heard ticking. Shit! He was planting a bomb, Peter had to move quickly. Slowly creeping up behind Electro who was too distracted to notice him or the metal try now in Peter's hand. Electro noticed only too late, as the try hit him hard enough to lose contagiousness as he slumped to the floor.

Dropping the bent tray, he looked at the bomb. _10 seconds left! Shit!_ Quickly he dragged the unconscious body out of the radio station. Dragging the adult body all the way out of the radio station was exhausting, once he was outside he dropped him. Feeling his spider-sense tingle it's normal rhythm Peter used his body to shield him. As the radio station exploded from the inside, the amount of force that the bomb held and forced out, cause Peter to go flying. Peter thankfully was not the average human, as he managed to catch himself on the other side of the marble banister, but due to the force of the explosion the banister was also blown off its fixed place, causing him to fall to the floor.

Doing a flip he landed in a crouch, before quickly jumping out of the way of the falling debris, especially the slab of concrete that would have hit him on his head if he hadn't moved out of the way. He managed to land inside a clothes store, through the broken glass window landing on to broken glass, some glass cut his skin while other bits stuck into his skin.

Seeing everyone was escaping, it distracted himself from the pain in his arms. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a black hoodie, removing its price tag and security tag, before putting it on, covering his face with the hood so no one would see who he was. After finally seeing to it that his face couldn't be seen, he left the store.

Dirt clouds and debris made it difficult to get through and it was almost impossible to see. But from what he could see, well it looked like a bomb had hit the place, which it did.

"_Rogue, Kitty, Look out!"_ that caught his attention. Looking to his left, he saw two women directly ahead. From what he could see and tell, the shout had come too late and they wouldn't get out of the way in time. Getting a grip of himself. He used his webbing from his wrists, got hold of ladies and pulled with his strength, managing to get them away from being crushed. Seeing others appear on seen and knew he wasn't needed anymore. Peter quickly turned and left, not wanting to stick around.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Someone yelled as he disappeared into the car park, quickly disappearing down a bend as the person ran by him.

Rogue who had seen the boy but not his face chased after him ignoring her teammates calling after her to come back. Beforehand, she had been ready to fly both her and Kitty out of the way, but they were both pulled out of the way by some stick rope. When she had pulled herself up from the floor where she had landed, she had seen someone through the dirt clouds as she looked to where the white sticky rope had come from, it looked to be a boy but she couldn't see properly and his face was covered, so when he did a runner she went after him.

As she followed him, she noticed his clothes were torn and the bag on his back was also torn but not enough to lose anything. The back hoodie on the other hand looked brand new, if it was for the blood on it. Seeing him turn round a bend, she continued after him, but came to halt as it was a dead end but the strange boy was gone. But she had seen a flash of blue eyes before he had disappeared, the boy could have also been the same flash he had seen before had. Seeing as there was nothing more to do, she headed off back home to Xavier's Institute.

As she left, she didn't notice the curious eyes watch her leave.

**Xavier's Institute**

"Chuck, we need to talk..." Wolverine said walking into Professor Xavier's office.

"What bothers you Logan?" Charles Xavier asked seeing the man seemed to be debating over something, unsure of what to say.

"...I have a problem I need your help with and I'm not too sure what to do."

* * *

Well, this is chapter 3. Sorry about my chapters being quite short though.


	4. Discovery

**X-MEN/Spiderman – Hidden Within**

AU: After deverstating events Peter Parker finds himself being taken in by the X-MEN. What if Spiderman gained his powers at a younger age? What if he was hiding something from them that could be...?

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

**Last time**

_As she left she didn't notice the curious eyes watch her leave._

**Xavier's Institute**

"_Chuck, we need to talk..." Wolverine said walking into Professor Xavier's office._

"_What bothers you Logan?" Charles Xavier asked seeing the man seemed to debating over something, unsure of what to say._

"_...I have a problem I need your help with and I'm not to sure what to do."_

**Xavier's Institute **

**Xavier's POV**

Charles Xavier founder of the X-men and headmaster of his school for gifted youngsters, was busy searching the globe with Cerebro for any new mutants when he felt Logan's presence coming towards the room before the man had even opened the door. When Logan had entered the room, the normal, well as normal as Logan usually was, was not himself, his thoughts told him that much.

"Chuck, we need to talk..."

"What bothers you Logan?" he asked seeing the man seemed to be debating over something, unsure of what to say.

"...I have a problem I need your help with and I'm not to sure what to do." Logan answered over the time Logan had spent here this was the first time Charles had seen the Canadian man be unsure about anything. "There's a kid I need to take care off."

_'A child?'_ The look on my face, he caught on quickly.

"No, not mine. But I'm closest he's got to family, being his godfather"

"I see this is a predicament for you. Though I have to admit Logan, I didn't know that you had friends well acquainted with."

The man signed._ 'An emotional response'_

"They're dead. I was working for alpha flight in Canada at the time when I met an American couple that was working for a different organisation that became Shield. I saved their lives, they saved my life etc. etc. After a few years of working along side them, we became good friends. I was best man at their wedding and the first to congratulate them when they discovered she was pregnant with the kid."

"I see, what happened?"

"They died when he was a month old, plane crash over Russia. I gave the kid to his aunt and uncle, they did a decent job in bringing him up than I could've done, but now..."

"And now they are dead as well, how?"

"Uncle died in a car jacking when the kid was eight, his aunt a year go. The kid was twelve at the time Charles and I only just found out just recently because of Furry."

"This certainly puts you in a predicament doesn't it. With an open mind, he could stay here with you and the other kids."

"I don't know how open mined he will be Chuck, especially with everything that's happened. The kids might make him uncomfortable. I don't know if he's a mutant or nor."

"You can't just ignore this Logan-"

_Cerebro began beeping frantically as it ever did when a new mutant manifestation had occurred._

"Mhm, looks like we have a new mutant on the scene" Charles continued though he gave Logan a look telling him the conversation wasn't over yet.

_'Discovered mutant signature and match to missing records.'_

"Missing records, who would-"

An image was categorised of the person, caused Logan to let out a gasp in shock to it was.

_'-complete, identity confirmed. Name: Peter Parker. Last location Manhattan Mall. Age fourteen.'_

"...Peter..." Logan managed to gasp out in shock. _'Wait isn't that where the kids are?'_

"Is this the young man you were telling me about?"

"Yeah that's him aright. Though I expected him to look at least a year older." Logan answered looking closer at the image.

"Could be that his mutation is making him look younger" _'Charles...'_

"_Yes Storm?"_

"_Turn to channel five now, I believe you need to see this...'_ he typed into his console as a holographic image of the news appeared in front of both him and Logan. Where a young woman was reporting news live from Manhattan Mall. You could tell an explosion of some kind had occurred as there was a massive whole in the ceiling.

_'All witnesses question have conflicted that the super villain, the Shocker a.k.a Herman Schultz caused the attack on Manhattan Mall just an hour ago and is being taken back to prison over this strange attack. But this ladies and gentleman is the more shocking news. Two young women were seen being pulled out of the way of a falling column by some kind of rope. One of the women fallowed their saviour out of the mall, let go to Harvey Dail for more on this strange predicament. Was it a mutant or a boy who was lucky to have some rope to use to save-' _

"It looks like you can't ignore this anymore and neither can I Logan."

"He'll be difficult to find if we don't know where he's staying" Logan said still looking at the image of the boy.

"Hmm, looks like Laura is going to have a younger brother now..."

* * *

Well, here's chapter 3. Hoped you readers liked it.


End file.
